Conventional apparatuses for the shaping of plastics-material containers with a blow mould have the problems that changing the blow moulds and/or fixing the blow moulds is very time-consuming and requires complex mechanical devices.
It may therefore be desirable to provide an apparatus for the shaping of plastics-material containers with at least one blow mould, which permits a more simplified and rapid exchange and/or fixing of the blow mould in the apparatus as compared with conventional apparatuses.